


Snowball Fight

by BananaSlayer723



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Gilderoy Trelawney and Quirrell friendship, M/M, Quirreldmort, Quirrellmort - Freeform, Quirrelmort, theyre so hopeless in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723
Summary: Happy Pride Month!A Hogwarts AU! one-shot about Quirrell and Tom getting shipped by their friends during a snowball fight!
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! Hope you enjoy

—

  
  


Snowball fights were always brutal in Hogwarts. The Ravenclaws, clever and creative, would somehow make traps and slowly destroy their opponent. The Gryffindors, chivalrous yet determined and fearless, usually started up the fights and caused mayhem. Hufflepuffs, kind but hardworking, can be found becoming chaotic during the wars. And Slytherins? Cunning and ambitious, the students would put the other houses against each other and betray their own friends.

Even if you didn’t want to participate, it seemed inevitable you’d end up throwing a snowball or two. Though seen as lighthearted by the professors, there was far more ill intent than they thought. Some fought because of grudges, while some fought simply for chaos, but they all had one objective in mind: to win. If you were lucky, your friends wouldn’t drag you outside of the safety and warmth of the common rooms to fight.

Which was exactly why Quirrell groaned when Gilderoy and Trelawney pulled on his arms.

“It’ll be fun, Quirrell.” Trelawney said, pulling harder. “It’s about time you go outside, anyway.”

“Don’t you wanna see me dominate the game, Quirinus?” Gilderoy asked with a bashful smile.

Quirrell huffed, “I’d rather not. I’ll just embarrass myself, won’t I?”

Trelawney readjusted her glasses. “I know you don’t believe in divination- no matter how wrong you are- but it tells me nobody will care whether you get hurt or not.”

“How reassuring.”

Gilderoy ran his hands through his hair, smiling. “And besides, won’t your crush  _ Tom _ be out there too?”

He said, nudging him with his elbow. Trelawney giggled, watching Quirrell’s face heat up.

“Trelawney! I told you not to tell him!” Quirrell almost yelled. Flustered, he shook his head vigorously. “That’s an even better reason why I shouldn’t go! He’s my best friend, I don’t wanna mess anything up.”

“ _ He’s _ your best friend? How dare you! I thought we were BFFs!” Gilderoy gasped, stumbling backward as he jumped up.

“Ugh, don’t take it personally.” Quirrell rolled his eyes. 

Trelawney poked Quirrell’s shoulder. “Then prove your loyalty to us and go outside.” She grinned. “You don’t have the guts.”

Groaning, Quirrell got up and sluggishly dragged himself to his dormitory. Gilderoy and Trelawney high fived each other, already murmuring plans to get him to talk to his crush. They giggled, talking to each other in hushed tones which, quite frankly, frightened the other Ravenclaw as he entered the room in winter attire.

“If you two are done probably reciting satanic rituals, then I’d like to go now.” Quirrell said.

Trelawney nodded. “I knew you’d be excited!”

“I just wanna get this over with.” Quirrell murmured. “And throw snowballs at you two. Wizard God knows you two need it as punishment.”

“Punishment for what exactly? For encouraging you to have fun? You hear that Sybill? Our dear Quirinus can apparently talk to Wizard God!” With a loud laugh, Gilderoy pranced over to the door and left, Trelawney following shortly after.

Quirrell was  _ so _ ready to get that jerk.

—

Tom enchanted snowball after snowball, shooting them at unsuspecting students. Whenever they tried to find who shot them, Tom was able to hide behind a snow fort Bellatrix and Lucius made for him. Honestly, they didn’t have to do it, but he was sure as hell grateful for it. 

Speaking of them, where the hell are they? Tom peeked from behind his snowy wall, scouring the frozen area to no avail. Nothing but the battle cries of children filled his ears, so he couldn’t really hear their voices.  _ ‘Well, whatever.’ _ He thought.  _ ‘More fun for me.’  _ With a wicked grin, he threw another ball of snow at a Ravenclaw boy with cinnamon brown hair. When the Ravenclaw wildly whipped his head around, looking for the source, Tom’s heart skipped a beat as he recognized the face.

Did he really just throw a snowball at his best friend AKA crush?! Goddamnit.

Okay, but it’s not like Quirrell saw him, right? Right! He had a chance to redeem himself. Hiding behind the snow wall again, he prayed to Wizard God and Rowling that he wouldn’t embarrass himself any further. He couldn’t risk it. It was bad enough that everytime he saw him he got butterflies in his tummy, but he was also his best friend.

It was weird how it happened, actually. Tom insulted Quirrell’s posture when they were paired together in transfiguration, and Quirrell kind of took the criticism to heart? Yeah, he didn’t really know. Quirrell was weird. Then again, all Ravenclaws are weird.

”Have you already acknowledged it, or do you want me to point out the fact you just attacked Squirrel, my lord?” 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Tom looked up to see Bellatrix looking down at him with hands on her hips. 

“Where did you come from?!” Tom screeched. “And who the hell is Squirrel?”

Bellatrix laughed ecstatically, before scooping up a snowball. “I’ve seen your diary, M’lord. I know what you call him.”

“Wh- I-?!” Sputtering, Tom blushed a deep red. “It’s a journal! And why are you looking at it?!”

“You barely tell me and Lucius anything now! I assumed it’s because of your obvious little crush, and stealing your ‘journal’-“ She made air-quotes. “-basically confirmed it. So do you want him, or not? Because me and Lucius have a plan.”

Burying his face in his knees, Tom groaned loudly. “That can’t be good.”

“It’s better than pining over him from afar, my king.” 

“What’s this grand plan, anyway? Are you gonna jump and abduct him, or something?” 

With a sly grin, the girl nodded slowly. “Something along the lines of that, yes.”

“..What?! You can’t do that!-“

“Are you sure?” Bellatrix, with a dark smile, flicked her wand. Tom wasn’t sure what was happening, until a loud high-pitched scream rung throughout the area.

Looking out, Tom saw some girl named Trelawney screaming and pointing at Quirrell. He squinted, before spotting Lucius with over 20 snowballs aimed at Quirrell. Yaxley was holding Quirrell still, who tried to struggle out of his grip.

“HOLY SHIT, BELLA-“ Tom screamed and turned around, fuming, but the Slytherin girl was nowhere to be found.

Cursing under his breath, Tom enchanted a few snowballs and shot them at Lucius and Yaxley. Yaxley fell over, and Lucius danced as he dodged all of them. 

“TAKE THAT MALLOY!” Tom cupped his mouth and yelled. He ran to Quirrell, before throwing another snowball at Lucius. Protectively, he wrapped his hands on Quirrell’s shoulders from behind, growling at his so-called friends.

Quirrell, confused and flustered, simply stood there with his feet glued to the ground and watched as Lucius continued dancing. Trelawney and Gilderoy kept giggling, which normally freaked Quirrell out, but he had more important things on his mind right now. For example, his heart was going haywire right now! Get a hold of yourself, Quirrell! You and Tom have touched each other before, are you really getting ‘thoughts’ from him simply grabbing your shoulders? You absolute  _ pervert _ .

“Malloy, what the hell is wrong with you?! Did Bella put you up to this?” Tom snarled.

Lucius kicker the air with his toe pointing up, blond hair swaying in the wind. “Yes. It was all an elaborate scheme we choreographed together, and judging by what’s happening, it seems we’ve succeeded.” He put his hand in the air and twirled. “Once again, the Death Eaters prevail!” He proclaimed loudly.

“What do you-“

“AUGH, IT’S SO ADORABLE, I’M GOING TO DIE, SYBILL!” Gilderoy yelled, shaking Trelawney by her shoulders, before hugging her tightly. “Quirinus is finally growing up! I’m gonna cry!” He sobbed into her hair, sounding like a distressed mother whose son just went to college.

Trelawney with a solemn expression, patted her friend’s back as he continued crying. “There, there, Gilderoy. We must move on.”

“CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Tom demanded, his hands tightening their grip on Quirrell’s shoulders.

Wait. What?

Finally aware of his surroundings, Tom let go of Quirrell and backed up. He blushed furiously and slapped himself mentally. Everyone knows you’re not supposed to let a guy know you like him! It makes you look like an idiot! 

A rustle in a pile of snow alerted everyone, and soon, Bellatrix emerged. She brushed some snow off her and smiled. “M’lord, me and the other Death Eaters are simply trying to help your love life. You’re so hopeless it’s painful to watch.” She said in a matter-of-fact voice. 

“OKAY SERIOUSLY CAN YOU STOP POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!” Tom backed up even more, before tripping on Yaxley’s.. corpse? He was just kinda laying there. Tom didn’t know whether he was alive or not.

Quirrell finally had enough time to calm his heart down and turned around. But even facing Tom, he could feel his face become hot. Trying to push his feelings down, he extended his arm to the fallen boy. 

“Uh- need some help up?” He asked.

Tom, gulping, took his hand and nodded. “Yeah. T-Thanks.” He said, pulling himself up.

“So uh.. From what I-I’ve gathered so far.” Quirrell cleared his throat. “Well, I-I think I’m correct, b-but uh. Our friends here t-think we’re interested in each o-other?”

“Erm.. yeah. Silly, huh?”

“S-Silly?” Quirrell’s eyes widened. “Y-You mean- you’re not..?”

“I- Well- it’s just-“ Tom’s words became a jumbled mess. “I’m sorry, I-I’m a really bad liar. Quirrell. I like you. Like-like you.”

He grabbed Quirrell’s hands and looked away. “I mean, I know y-you probably think I’m a jerk, or something. And really! I understand! I just-“ Tom inhaled sharply. “I just think you’re really.. really..” he trailed off, unaware of how stunned Quirrell was.

“Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot?” Gilderoy suggested, eating a chocolate frog as he watched. 

“W-We should g-go somewhere more p-private, h-huh?” Quirrell asked, trying to hide his red face by nuzzling into his scarf. 

“Yeah..”

—

It was silent except for the wind gushing against the windows, snowflakes drifting in the sky and adding onto the white blanket of snow on the ground. Quirrell and Tom were in the Ravenclaw’s common room, sitting in chairs opposite of each other. They stared in wonder, trying to find the correct words.

“I’m-“

“I’ve-“

Quirrell cleared his throat, slipping his scarf off and tossing it onto the ground. “Y-You first.”

“Right..” Tom took a deep breath, trying to ease his doubtful thoughts that Quirrell would ever like him back. “I’ve liked you for.. a long time, really.. my uh, friends, did that whole stunt to get me to talk to you. E-Even though I probably would’ve regardless, since we’re friends and all.. I’m sorry if you don’t see me like the way I see you.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked at his knees, afraid of Quirrell’s disgust he thought he’d see.

“A-Are you kidding, T-Tom?” Quirrell stammered. “I’m head over h-heels for you! Trelawney and G-Gilderoy were trying to get m-me outside so I’d s-see you!”

“Wait really-“

“A-And..” Fiddling with his fingers, Quirrell began to blush profusely. “You’re p-part of the r-reason I get up everyday. S-so-“

Tom couldn’t take it and closed the space between them. He put his hands on Quirrell’s waist and planted a kiss on his lips, savoring the faint scent of flowers and parchment that followed the boy everywhere. When he pulled away, Quirrell was breathless and so was he. They gazed into each other’s eyes, a thousand questions running through their minds.

“So does t-this mean we’re dating now?” Tom voiced the loudest one in his head, a spark of hope in his voice.

“O-Okay.”

“Is ‘okay’ a yes?”

Quirrell nearly whispered.

“Okay means wonderful.”


End file.
